


Suspicion

by AnnieVH



Series: Behind Closed Doors [32]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, anti milah, pre rumbelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/pseuds/AnnieVH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle comes to thank him, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicion

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains mentions of depression.
> 
> Pairings for this verse: eventual Rumbelle and Swanfire.  
> Warnings for this verse: abusive relationship, implied non-con situations, child-abuse, violence, infidelity, very anti-Milah.
> 
> A HUGE THANKS to Maddie (maddiebonanafana.tumblr.com) who did the beta for this one-shot!

In case the pawnshop was closed, Belle was fully prepared to walk all the way to the Golds’ house and knock on the door until someone came out to see her.

Well, not  _fully_  prepared. More like ready to do it, if the situation called for it. But she hoped it wouldn’t come to that. The thought of having to face Mrs. Gold again was unpleasant, but the thought of invading Mr. Gold’s privacy once more to make good on her promise to Neal was an even more terrifying thought. Not only had he gone out of his way to help her out (what was it? The third time in less than three months?), they were friends now and she’d hate to destroy that friendship because she pushed too far.

Luckily, the shop was open and Belle found Mr. Gold behind the counter, tending to the mess of cards and files, as if no progress had been made since the last time she visited.

“Good morning,” he greeted, glancing up, but quickly turning back to his inventory.

Belle noticed that he didn’t look puzzled by her presence anymore, as if he had grown used to her little visits and accepted them as part of his week. That gave her the confidence to come closer without hesitation.

“Morning. You’re still…?”

“Inventory,” he grimaced. “It’s  _killing_  me. I have more things than I anticipated.”

“Looks like it. Need help?”

He smirked. “Don’t you have a library to tend to?”

“Don’t you have a… rent to collect? Or a clock to fix? Or something?” she retorted, making him laugh.

“I don’t. Not until I finish this. Which is taking longer than expected.”

“How much longer?”

“It’s the third week.”

“Wow. Does it usually take this long?”

He didn’t look up. “No. I had some drawbacks.”

“Yes,” Belle said, feeling guilty. “Sorry about that.”

Rumple looked at her and put down the cards he was fumbling with. “I didn’t mean you.”

She shook her head. “I don’t think it helped though. I came to say thank you, actually.”

“You didn’t have to.”

Belle gave him a tiny smile. “Yet, it seems like I do that a lot, don’t I?”

“And it’s always unnecessary.”

“I think it’s very necessary. I can’t even imagine what would’ve happened if you weren’t there.”

“I’m sure you’d have managed.”

“Well, I’m glad I didn’t have to  _manage_. Thank you. And don’t try to say I don’t have to again,” she warned him when he opened his mouth to do exactly that. “The gratitude has happened. Just say ‘you’re welcome, Belle’ and move on.”

He rolled his eyes. But he did exactly what she had asked, saying, “You’re welcome, Belle,” with a resigned look on his face.

“Wasn’t that hard.”

“Just don’t give me more flowers. Or vases.”

“And why not? You seem to be getting along fine with the last one.”

She pointed at the solitary crystal vase beside the register. Her arrangement had long died, but, surprisingly, he had replaced it by a single red rose. It was a little too small for its vessel, but she was glad to see her gift had not been forgotten in the middle of his mess.

“Livens up the place,” he justified, shrugging his shoulders.

“Doesn’t it?” she said. “I better leave you to your work.”

He sighed, and it was almost like a painful groan. But he was already reaching out to grab a handful of cards. “I should’ve listened to Bae and invested in a computer.”

She smiled. “There’s still time. Ah, before I forget. The book you came for yesterday, you never gave me the title. If you do, I can have it ready for you.”

“I don’t have a title. I just wanted to look around,” he answered, without looking up.

“Anything specific? I can-”

“No. It’s fine.”

The words were spoken softly and as naturally as he could make them, but Belle could feel a hint of tension in his voice. However, by now she knew better than to meddle into things that were not of her concern.

“Alright,” she nodded. “The medical section will still be there when you’re done with your inventory.”

“Thank you.”

She had barely made a half-turn when he called her name, “Belle.” It was a hurried sound. The sound of a decision made quickly, before he lost courage.

“Yes?”

“Do you know if the library has any books on depression?”

Not two days before, Dr. Whale had come into the library and asked her if she had any books on how to, uhn, you know, make women…  _happy_. If she could keep a straight face while answering that and giving the embarrassed doctor recommendations, she could very well repress every question that popped into her mind (“Is everything alright? Is this for you? Or do you think your wife might need some help? Do you want to talk about it?”) before they escaped her mouth and answer Rumple’s question with that detached, uninterested voice she had picked up from Mrs. Hare. “I can check for you if you’d like. But I’m pretty sure any literature we have on the subject is going to be outdated.”

He seemed disappointed. “I thought so.”

“You could try Google.”

“I did try Google, but some sites say one thing, some say another. I still think books are more trustworthy.”

“You and I have that in common. I’ll go see what I can find and have it ready for you.”

“Thank you, Belle,” he answered, full of relief, though because she was being helpful or because she wasn’t meddling into his life, she wasn’t sure.

“Good luck with the inventory, Rumple.”

Belle returned to the library and selected the few books on the subject that she could find. As predicted, most had been published before 1981. The most recent volume had an article from 1997 that condemned the use of medication for treating patients with depression, and none of the books Archie had donated focused on the subject. Disappointed, she made a note to revise the whole medical section and talk to Archie and Dr. Whale to see what she could do to keep the medical section updated more regularly.

Because it was a slow day, she gave the internet a try. Yes, it wasn’t always reliable, but there had to be a few sites she could recommend. She could check that with Archie later as well, but for now she decided the American Psychiatric Association was probably reliable enough. She clicked on Mental Health and scrolled down the long list of topics they had available until she found “depression”. The information seemed to be quite thorough, so she wrote down the address – and made a note to ask the Mayor for a printing machine.

Belle was about to leave the website when she read the title of the topic right underneath “depression”.

Domestic Abuse.

She hesitated, but only for a second. Then, she clicked and read the information quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> A list of all one-shots in verse chronological order can be found here: http://annievh.tumblr.com/post/102166515522/behind-closed-doors-warnings-domestic-abuse
> 
> I'm still taking prompts for this verse if anybody wants to send them.
> 
> I'm also doing a ASK MY CHARACTERS (annievh.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
